thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Bohemians
"Writers, actors, musicians, painters and other reprobates. There is a certain glamour in attic and gutter, but surely there are better ways to make a living." Bohemians are London's artists of all kinds. Let the Honey Flow They often have to live modestly; until one writes, paints, or performs a masterwork, it's hard to make a living as an artist. It's also hard to fund the honey habit that many artists have, they use it extensively to inspire their work. Many of them are famous for their eccentricity, which can lead to some hilarious situations, but many of them just want some wine and candles for all their trouble. A lot of them hang around Veilgarden and its honey-dens, which are quite notorious for their debauchery. Notable Artists New Londoners can always seek the tutelage of the Bohemian Sculptress, a well-connected artist who knows her way around London's more cultured society. The Repentant Forger "He's trying to make an honest living as a painter these days. He's staying on the straight and narrow path for the most part." The Repentant Forger 'is a former forger of paintings who regrets his past criminal life and is now putting his skills as an artist to more honest use. ''More details on the Forger can be found in the Fate story "Secrets Framed in Gold," but Failbetter has asked that we players not spoil it, even in a TL;DR, and I'll respect that. -KestrelGirl The Sardonic Music-Hall Singer "The Music-Hall singer has gained a lot of terribly dull friends, recently. But they're all so d__ned useful. Your evening drags on. The few pieces of truly entertaining gossip are almost enough to save it." '''The Sardonic Music-Hall Singer is an abrasive but well-connected woman who may occasionally be considered a celebrity. She once tried to abscond with a devil; it didn't work out too well. She seems to be friends with His Amused Lordship. Silas the Showman "Silas is not the blazing star he was. But he has a fund of anecdotes laid down like cannon-shot in a deep cellar. He will demolish your guests' defences. Perhaps." Silas the Showman is quite a character: an excellent actor who performs in Mahogany Hall, but also a drunk, and rather down on his luck. He dresses up as Mr Sacks and parades around London collecting gifts for one day each Sacksmas. He may be recognized by his distinct lisp. Silas Goes Sober! "This evening, Silas is a surprise. He arrives gravely sober, in immaculate evening-dress. He conducts an hour-long lecture on the wars of the Fourth City: the battles they conducted against the Motherlings who worshipped spiders, the Rosers and their patrons in Parabola, and the Copper with their black knives and butterfly-gods. He is well-informed and witty and he has all the performer's skills you might expect. The audience is entertained and informed. He leaves before you have a chance to thank him. '' ''The next day, he calls on you to apologise for missing the Salon. You are confused. He is confused. Confusion reigns. He swears he never crossed your threshold..." Category:Factions Category:Formatted